The End is Just the Beginning
by youngfollowill
Summary: So much can happen in 19 years. New friendships will form. Relationships will fall apart as new ones begin. And an unxpected death will cause a ripple of affects that may change the fate of five forever.
1. Beginning to Forever

**A/N: I hope you like this fan fiction. If you are wondering, it takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. **

Chapter 1: Beginning to Forever

_It's hard to let go of something you love; whether it's your significant other or your pet dog. Whether the one you loved died or moved away to a far place: or whether to protect you from the darkest of all evils. Love is an extraordinary thing. When you meet the one person who makes your heart skip a beat, your stomach flip upside down and inside out and make you believe that anything is possible. But what if there were two people that made your heart skip a beat? What if they both made you believe that anything was possible and make your stomach flip upside down and inside out? Was it really possible? Could one be in love with two people or was it just a magic trick? An illusion blinding you from what was real and what only lived in your dreams. Dreams are fun to live but we can't live in them forever. Reality would be waiting for us at the end whether or not we want it to…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ginny Weasley tossed and turned in her bed as irritating ringing deafened her hearing. Not being a morning person, she quietly moped to herself before rubbing her eyes open to the bright sun shining through her bedroom window, almost blinding her. Now, not only was she irritated by the boisterous alarm clock ringing in her ears, she was also irritated by the very, very, bright light that shined through her window which _of course_ was evidently across from her bed. Squinting her eyes, she was able to spot her alarm clock jumping up and down on her bedside table. She reached over, hitting the snooze button. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _The alarm clock still rang. Ginny raised her head, hitting the noisemaker more ferociously. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her tired eyes were now wider than ever as she raged with anger towards the lifeless object that apparently didn't know how to shut up. She had barely slept the night before, and over her mother's dead body would she be allowed to sleep in. She hit the clock harder with her fist. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _Now fuming with rage, she rose out of bed, picked up the alarm clock and hit it harder. _Why won't this thing shut up, _she thought. _I should just throw it out the window!_ Ginny paused. _Brilliant idea! _ With a grimace on her face, she raised her bedroom window ajar and harshly threw it outside. The ringing had stopped. _Finally! _Serenely, she shut her window and climbed back into bed, happy the nuisance was gone. Turning on her side, she stared at the boy who peacefully slept beside her. His chest slowly rose up, down, up, and down. A strange feeling she was still getting used to sat in the pit of her stomach as she watched him sleep. She had two previous boyfriends before yet when they walked in the room goose bumps didn't appear on her arms, her heart didn't skip a beat, and her breathing was study. _He's the one;_ she thought happily wanting to jump him as if she didn't do enough of that the night before.

She curled up next to him, squeezing her arms between his. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to brush her lips against his cool neck, moving up to his jaw and finally making contact with his lips. His breathing had changed and he was now awake and alert, moving his lips with hers. Their lips had fit perfectly together, moving at the same rhythm and speed. The smile forming on Ginny's face made it challenging for her lips to move along with his. She parted her mouth from his, whispering, "Good morning…"

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, pulled her in for another kiss. When they parted, he murmured, "In deed it is a good morning."

She rolled on top of him placing her arms around his neck as he placed his hands at her hips. It had been a while since she had last woken up next to Harry. After returning to the burrow, it didn't take long for Ginny to win his heart back. They began spending every day together and night in Ginny's bedroom, talking (sometimes snogging) until dawn. Their affection for each other annoyed Ginny's brother Ron, who wanted to **"**punch the shit" out of Harry each time he interrupted the lovebird's session of snogging. Luckily, he had a girlfriend who calmed him down, distracting him from the matter at hand. Yet, what Hermione Granger called, "the honeymoon period" didn't last forever. Dating the boy who lived came with a price. For two weeks, Harry was sent back to Hogwarts to help those reconstructing the famous castle that had fallen to ashes.

According to the _Daily Prophet, _Ginny had "kicked The Boy Who Lived out of the house after learning of his affair with her brother's girlfriend Hermione Granger." It took her a few hours to stop laughing after her mother called her to the kitchen and read her the morning's paper. Hermione protested reading the _Prophet _again, yet she too couldn't help herself. The stories were ridiculous.

Ginny brushed her lips against Harry's, mumbling as she made her way down to Harry's neck, "So how'd you like your greeting last night?"

"Jumping and snogging me all night is what you call a greeting?" he asked jokingly.

Ginny raised her head, "Did you not like it? I can stop it if you want." Ginny smiled.

"I actually thought we should do it more often…" Harry pushed Ginny's head towards his and pressed his lips against hers. After snogging for what seemed like an eternity, maybe ten seconds (Both Ginny and Harry were too busy to pay attention to the time), Ginny fell off her bed and hit the floor after a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Ginny!" yelled a familiar voice, "Please open the door."

Ginny frantically stood up and pulled Harry out of her bed whispering, "I totally forgot about mum. Quick! Hide underneath my bed!" Before Harry could say anything, Ginny was already forcing him underneath her bed. Quickly, she took one last glance around the room, making sure nothing was out of place and wouldn't raise her mother's suspicions. _Perfect, _she thought. She opened the door greeting her mother (not the way she greeted Harry), "Yes mum?"

"It's time to get up," began Mrs. Weasley, "Breakfast in ten. Oh! And have you seen Harry dear? He wasn't in his bedroom this morning."

At the corner of Ginny's eye, she could see Harry fidgeting in his small hiding spot. Ginny shook her head, "Nope. I've been in my bedroom all morning. _Alone._"

Mrs. Weasley nodded thinking her daughter was up to something. She crossed her arms, her suspicions now raised, "Do you have something to tell me dear?"

Ginny panicked. _Stay calm, Ginny,_ she thought_. She doesn't know anything._

Ginny slapped a smile on her face and said, "Nope." She then joked, "Well… I do have to use the loo."

Mrs. Weasley sarcastically laughed and strolled down the hall and disappeared down the staircase. Ginny slammed the door shut behind her as Harry crawled out from underneath her bed flattening the creases in his shirt. A surge of relief flooded through Ginny. _This can never happen again,_ she thought. _If my parents ever found out about Harry's sleeping situation in MY bedroom, they'd kill both of us, somehow find a spell to bring us back to life, and then kill us again. Well… maybe not Harry. Mum loves Harry. _"That can never happen again," spoke Ginny sternly.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. She never wanted to leave Harry's grip, but they couldn't stay in her room forever. Ginny parted from him, saying, "I love you, but if you're not downstairs in five minutes my family is going to think you were kidnapped my Death Eaters."

Opening her bedroom door, she signaled Harry to leave, kissing him on the cheek as he made his way out her bedroom. After fixing her clothes and pulling her tangled, fiery, red hair into a ponytail she made her way downstairs where she was greeted by the aroma of bacon and eggs. In the sitting room, Ginny spotted her brother snogging Hermione Granger as she held a stack of plates. _Get a room, _thought Ginny. When Ron and Hermione first announced they had confessed their feelings to each other all Ginny could say was, "Finally!" but now, she couldn't stand the sight of the two lovebirds. Even though Ginny's relationship with Harry was more awkward between Ron and Ginny, she being Ron's younger sister who was snogging his best friend, Hermione was still one of Ginny's best friend's, almost sister, and watching her brother snog and rub his hands all over her body was just…creepy.

Ginny made her way to the kitchen where she found her mother talking to Harry. Mrs. Weasley turned around to greet her daughter, "Well it's nice of you to join us Ginny."

Ginny nodded, kissing Harry as she made her way to the kitchen table. Ginny took a seat on Harry's lap, not caring if her mother was in the room. Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I'm so glad you too are back together," Ginny looked up at her mother as she continued talking, "Your father and I always knew you would be together… Since the first day you two met at King's Cross."

_I highly doubt that, _thought Ginny.

"Now where is Hermione with those plates?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny's eyes widened as the image of her brother snogging Hermione in the other room resurfaced in her thoughts. Quickly, she stood up and said, "I'll go get her."

Striding out the room and into the sitting room, she found Hermione and Ron in the same position she found them a minute of go. "Hermione!" she whispered, "Ron!"

Ron looked at Ginny, "What?"

Ginny's eyes moved to Hermione and shifted down to the plates she had in her hand.

"Oh right!" gasped Hermione before rushing into the kitchen where she should've been five minutes ago. Ginny followed after her. Breakfast went by quick. Again, the seat at the end of the table was empty. For the past month, Mr. Weasley was often held up at his office trying to help bring the Ministry back to its feet. Percy Weasley was also at the office helping his father. George was busy at the Joke Shop and Bill was spending time with his wife.

Hermione waited at the bottom of the staircase, becoming more impatient as she waited for Ginny. After waiting another ten minutes, she yelled, "Hurry up Ginny! We need to get going!"

Ginny rushed down the stairs, "I'm ready."

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione curiously. Ginny thought back to the position she was in five minutes ago: Underneath Harry's arms, her lips locked with his.

Ginny sighed, "Well if you want the details… I was in the loo pee—"

Hermione interrupted her, "I don't need the graphics, Ginny."

Ginny smiled with satisfaction, "You ready?"

"Ya. Is Luna still meeting us at Diagon Alley?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione led the way outside and Ginny followed after her, closing the door behind them. When she looked back at Hermione, she saw her holding Ginny's alarm clock which happened to be broken into five pieces. Ginny's eyes widened. _Oh God, _thought Ginny.

"Isn't this the alarm clock I gave you for your birthday?" asked Hermione.

Ginny scrambled for words to say, "Uh, ya… I… guess it is."

Hermione filled with anger until Ginny added, "You know, I was wondering where that was this morning. I woke up and it was gone. I wonder how it got here?"

To convince Hermione she didn't throw the clock out her bedroom window, she said, "I really loved that thing."

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if anyone thinks it's boring. I promise there will be a lot, and I mean a lot of drama coming up in a few chapters. It's just going to take some time. PLEASE REVIEW and give advice that could maybe make the story better. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter. I've been so busy with school I barely have any free time. Hope you like the chapter. Please comment/review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounters

"So how have you two been?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione. After a hectic arrival at Diagon Alley, they decided to go to Twilfit and Tattings since Luna was nowhere to be found. Diagon Alley was bustling with many wizards and witches and Ginny and Hermione had to push themselves past everyone else to make their way to the clothing store. Ginny spotted a cranberry colored blouse and picked it up off the rack. She turned around and showed it to Hermione, "What'd you think?"

Hermione shook her head. Ginny set down the shirt and continued the conversation, trying to avoid Hermione's question, "Who are you referring to when you say _you two_?"

"You know what I mean," began Hermione. She lowered her voice, "You and Harry."

Ginny began walking again and Hermione walked along with her. She saw a blue dress, picked it up, and laid it against Hermione's chest, "This color's good on you. You should try it on."

Hermione took the dress and looked at it. After a long moment's pause, she said, "I guess I could try it on-, hey! Stop trying to distract me."

Hermione hung the dress back on the rack and asked Ginny, "So?"

Ginny sighed and took a deep breathe in, "Harry and I…" her words trailed off as she noticed a few girls look in the direction of her and Hermione. This was the reason why Ginny didn't want to bring up the subject of Harry Potter at Twilfit and Tattings or anywhere at all. She couldn't go anywhere in public mentioning his name without grabbing a few strangers attention, especially strangers who were girls. Many girls longed to see Harry break up with Ginny and become available again. It was almost every witches dream to date and possibly marry The Boy Who Lived. Not only was he smart, attractive, humble, and loyal, but he was also the Chosen One. The one who defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. By now, every wizard and witch knew his name. By now, a toddler could speak his name. Everyone wanted a piece of Harry Potter and they would do anything to get it.

Ginny looked at Hermione and shifted her eyes towards the girls eavesdropping from afar. Hermione received her signal and lead Ginny towards the shoe area. Ginny peered around to make sure the coast was clear before whispering, "Harry and I are fine if you'd like to know." Ginny began to walk around again, browsing at the odd looking shoes. She noticed a few people nearby and made her way back towards the clothes. Hermione followed after her, "Just _fine_?" she asked, thinking Ginny was hiding something from her.

Ginny gave Hermione a puzzled look, "What else do you want me to say?"

"More than _fine_," demanded Hermione.

Ginny spotted a long, white, strapless dress and grabbed it. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. She ran her finger down its cotton fabric and played with the lace. She turned around and displayed it to Hermione who gasped at the site of it, "It's stunning!"

Ginny smiled with satisfaction and began walking again, taking the dress along with her. Ginny continued, "If you really want to know… We can't keep our hands off each other…literally." She blushed at thought of Harry snogging her. His arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Oh really?" asked Hermione mockingly.

Ginny stopped walking and turned towards Hermione, "Really. It's like every moment we're alone with each other we're snogging. We still talk it's just talking somehow turns into snogging and don't get me started about how good of a kisser Harry is."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not with Michael. Not even Dean, but there is just something different about Harry that I can't explain. I don't know what it is. When we're together I can barely breathe and when we're apart, I can't stop thinking about him."

Hermione smiled. She was happy to know that Ginny was finally living her happily ever after with Harry. She never felt right about Ginny's break up with Harry. Ginny didn't deserve to lose the boy she loved after being with him for a few short weeks.

"Well," began Hermione, "Being his best friend, I can definitely tell you he loves you too."

Ginny and Hermione made their way to the clerk's desk when they heard a familiar voice shout from behind them, "Hermione! Ginny!"

Hermione turned around to see a familiar girl with pale skin and dirty blonde hair standing with what seemed to be a pair of Spectrespecs in her hands. She hugged her, "It's good to see you Luna! What took you so long?"

"I thought I forgot my wand at home. I searched all over the house for it before realizing it was behind my left ear," She pulled her wand out from behind her ear, "See?"

_What an odd place to put that_, thought Hermione as she slowly nodded.

"Have a nice day," murmured the clerk. Ginny smiled grabbing the bag on the desk, "You too."

Ginny's smiled stretched farther across her face when she noticed Hermione standing with Luna. She and Luna had been great friends since meeting in Dumbledore's Army. Although she was a meagerly strange and as some say "a lunatic", the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students became the best of friends. Ginny remembered when Dean Thomas had discovered she was more than acquaintances with Luna "Looney" Lovegood.

"You were with that Looney Lovegood?" he asked, taking a seat beside her in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Her name is Luna!" shouted Ginny, "And yes I was with her. She's a very nice, civil person. I don't see anything wrong with being her friend."

"She's weird."

"She is not. She's just…" Ginny became lost for words, "…misunderstood."

"Look Ginny," began Dean, putting his arm around her shoulder, "There's a reason why everyone calls her 'Looney Lovegood' and I don't think you should hang out with her anymore."

Ginny rose up in anger and shouted, "Not hang out with her anymore? Who do you think you are? My father? You can't control me, Dean, and if you think you can then we should just break up right now because I—"

Dean's lips touched Ginny's and she became lost for words again. He did that often. Whenever he was too exhausted to fight with her, he would just kiss her and the constant yelling and badgering would stop.

Ginny could hear a faint voice calling her name, "Ginny! Ginny!"

Hermione was now shaking her by the shoulders, "Ginny!"

Ginny gasped, "Sorry… So what were you saying?"

"I was saying," began Hermione, shooting an odd look at Luna, "that we should go to Flourish and Blotts. I heard they have a new Quidditch book in stock and I want to get it for Harry's birthday."

Ginny nodded and the three girls made their way out of Twilfit and Tattings and up to Flourish and Blotts.

"So have you decided to come back to Hogwarts Hermione?" asked Luna picking up a new issue of _The Quibbler_.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and faced Ginny and Luna, "Actually, I was going to wait until tonight to say anything, but since you're asking now…the answer is yes."

"That's great Hermione!" gasped Ginny, "Us three will be in the same year!"

Before Hermione could say more, something at the corner of her eye grasped her attention. She dashed towards a shelf of books and vanished through the midst of people. Ginny and Luna gave each other puzzled looks, unaware of where Hermione was and what she was doing. After standing in the same area for a moment, Hermione came back with a book in hand and a wide grim on her face.

"Is that what you were looking for?" asked Ginny curiously. Hermione displayed the cover of the book to Ginny who read aloud, "Hogwarts, A History… Volume Two."

"So?" asked Luna.

"Hermione has read _Hogwarts, A History _at least twenty times," began Ginny, "and I guess they published another volume."

Hermione nodded in excitement unaware that both Ginny and Luna didn't care.

"I didn't expect another one to be—" Hermione's eyes widened as she glared past Ginny and Luna. Bewildered, the girls turned around and gasped. A slender boy with white-blonde hair, cold grey eyes, and a pale complexion stood near the entrance his eyes on Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Ginny's eyes met Draco's and she quickly turned around, "Let's get that book and get out of here."

Hermione nodded in agreement and disappeared towards the clerk's desk.

"I can't believe he was allowed to return to Hogwarts," whispered Luna. Ginny's eyes shifted towards Draco. He was now standing near the Non-Fiction area. Pansy Parkinson clung onto his arm with a large grin on her face as she picked up a book and presented it to Draco. He shook his head with distaste.

"Could you hurry up," demanded Draco, "We need to be at my mother's in fifteen minutes and we've already been late once."

Pansy looked up at him, "Why are you being such an ass?"

"I'm not being an ass we just need to be somewhere and I don't want to be late. Now, hurry up."

Draco parted from Pansy and strolled down the aisle towards the Geographical section. _When will she realize I don't love her anymore_, thought Draco. _I've given her many obvious hints yet she still walks around like a deer in the headlights. I just wish if we could break up so I could be_—his thought was interrupted by the sight of familiar fiery, red hair. It had been weeks since he had last seen those big brown eyes and small lips. He then noticed Luna Lovegood conversing with her, yet Ginny paid no attention to her. Her eyes made contact with Draco's and not wanting to cause any attention she slowly mouthed the word, "Hey" to him.

A smile spread across Draco's face. He couldn't help himself.

"What are you looking at?" asked a familiar voice.

Draco turned around and said, "Nothing," but he was too late. Pansy's eyes found their way to Ginny Weasley and they widened with anger, "Really?"

"What?" he asked, pretending he had done nothing wrong.

Pansy looked back at Draco and crossed her arms, "You were staring at the Weasley girl weren't you?"

"Why would I be staring at her?"

"I don't know! Maybe you fancy her!"

"Me? Fancy a Weasley? Are you kidding? Stop being paranoid and continue being my girlfriend… uunleess you want to break up?"

Pansy pushed him in the shoulder, "We are not breaking up."

"That's what I thought!" said Draco harshly marching away from the scene.

"You okay Ginny?" asked Luna, waving her hand in front of Ginny's eyes.

Ginny's eyes focused back on Luna, "Yaaa… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked an unconvinced Luna, "Because this is the second time you've zoned out today? Do you need to sit down?"

"No Luna," protested Ginny, "I'm fine."

Hermione appeared beside Luna, "You too ready to go?"

Ginny nodded and the girls left Flourish and Blotts, unaware that Ginny had been keeping a secret from them. A secret she thought that would stay hidden. A secret that had just come back to haunt her.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please COMMENT or REVIEW. I would appreciate it. I hoped you liked the chapter. Again, if you thought it was boring, don't worry. A lot of drama is in store if you keep on reading.**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a while to post this next chapter. I've had writers block all day and it's taken me a while to write this chapter. I hope you like it. I will try to update the story with a new chapter as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: Secrets

Ronald Weasley deeply sighed, "Well the girls will be back soon and it's near ten o'clock. We should probably get cleaned up."

Harry Potter nodded, "Ya. Good game mate."

"Good game?" asked Ron, "You beat me!"

"Only by a few points."

Harry made his way towards the shed behind the burrow, Ron followed after him, "Well we're definitely gonna have another match mate," said Ron, "At your birthday party. Watta ya say? You, me, Dean, Seamus, and maybe Ginny."

Harry stopped listening after hearing the words _birthday _and _party_, "Birthday party?"

Ron opened the shed door and threw his broomstick inside, "Ya. It's your eighteenth birthday. Why not have a party?"

"I don't know…" began Harry, setting his Firebolt in the shed and closing the door, "I mean… You don't have to make a big deal out of it. It's just my eighteenth birthday"

"Well, my parents are going to be out of town and Ginny begged me to have a party and I couldn't say no. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey Hexes again. And why not have a party? It's what everyone needs."

"Depends," sighed Harry, crossing his arms, "Who are you inviting?"

"Mostly people from Gryffindor," confirmed Ron, "And maybe a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. George should be there too."

Harry took a minute to think. _A party would be nice_, he thought. _But I made plans to spend the day alone with Ginny. If I say no, Ron may not be the only one at the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey Hexes. _

"Fine."

Ron smiled with satisfaction. Harry made his way inside the burrow and upstairs for a shower leaving Ron behind outside. Ginny had surfaced in Harry's thoughts more than once throughout the day and he couldn't wait to take her in his arms when she came back from Diagon Alley. Finally being with the girl he loved without having to worry about saving the wizarding world was a relief to Harry. He could lead a normal life with his girlfriend and his two best friends.

After standing in the shower for what seemed hours, Harry turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way up to the attic/Ron's bedroom. He glanced at the magical clock that hung on the wall and panicked after reading: _Ginivera Weasley is home._ Quickly, he grabbed a pair of clothes and stopped himself from pulling his towel off his waist when he heard someone from behind him clear their throat.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look shirtless?"

Harry turned around and smiled, "No. I don't think you have."

Ginny smirked, "Well, you do. And you should do it more often."

Harry took a few steps towards Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," whispered Ginny. She could no longer fight the urge that had been bothering her all day. Slowly, she brushed her lips against Harry's tasting spear mint and sweet cherry on his lips. She shuddered as his cold hands moved up her waist and underneath her blouse using his fingers to softly trace unfamiliar patterns on her skin. Goose bumps rose at the back of Harry's neck and his heart dropped into his stomach. Ginny began to run her fingers through his hair, twisting and curling it with her fingers.

"Oh sorry!"

Harry and Ginny jumped apart as Ron stood at the doorway, his mouth tilted open in awe, "I er—was just up here to get my—er, um—"

Before the situation could worsen, Ginny made her way towards the door, "I was just about to leave anyway." She slid past Ron, murmuring, "Good night," before making her way down the staircase and into her bedroom.

She took in a deep breath. _My brother just caught me snogging his best friend_, thought Ginny,_ Again! This has to stop happening._ Trying to stay calm, Ginny scrambled through her bedroom dresser, looking for a shirt and sweatpants to change into. Successfully finding her shirt, she began to look for sweatpants which were nowhere to be found. She opened the second drawer and found what she was looking for. She picked up the pants and noticed a piece of parchment underneath them. She picked up the familiar parchment and smiled as she began to read it for the twentieth time.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know its two months from now, but meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12'oclock the night back to Hogwarts. I have some important news to tell you. I miss you. Hope you are having a nice summer holiday. Try not to hurt anyone with your Bat-Bogey Hexes._

_Your friend,_

_D.L.M_

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up.

"It's me. Harry."

Ginny walked towards her door and opened it, "Hey."

"What's that in your hand?" he asked curiously, closing the door behind him.

Ginny ran back to the dresser, shoved the parchment underneath her socks and slammed the dresser shut, "Oh nothing," she began, "Just an old letter from Luna. Now turn around."

"Why?" he asked, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Because I have to change and I don't want you to see me in my nickers."

"You saw me shirtless," stated Harry jokingly, "So why can't I see you with just your nickers on?"

Ginny took a seat on Harry's lap and softly kissed him. She quickly pulled away and kept her forehead pressed against his, "Because I have breasts."

"Fine," agreed Harry. Ginny rose up off his lap and Harry turned his back towards her, "but I should be allowed a peek since your throwing me a birthday party."

Ginny unbuttoned her blouse and threw it on the floor, picking up another shirt and sliding it over her body, "Just wait until after the party." She threw her jeans next to her blouse and stepped into her sweatpants, "You'll definitely be getting more than just a peek."

Harry turned around, "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Ginny walked towards Harry and put her arms around his waist, "What makes you think I don't want to?"

"I don't know," began Harry nervously, "I sort of feel like I pressured you into this—"

"You didn't pressure me into anything. I want to do it." Ginny kissed him, "Plus if I don't, then I've just wasted 10 galleons on the lingerie I just bought."

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny. Overwhelmed, Ginny pulled Harry towards her bed and climbed on top of him. Her lips trailed down to his neck, giving him a moment to breathe.

"So how was your day?" gasped Harry. Ginny looked up, "Not so bad. Ran into a few familiar faces."

Ginny's lips found Harry's again. They parted, "Really?" he asked, "Who?"

"Well, Hermione and I saw Seamus at The Three Broomsticks."

"I thought you guys went to Diagon Alley?"

"We did," said Ginny, kissing Harry again, "Then we Apparated to The Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat."

"Did you invite him to the party?"

"Ya. He said Dean would be coming too."

"That's cool. Who else did you see?"

Ginny stopped kissing Harry, "What'd you mean _who else did I see_?"

"You said you ran into a few familiar faces today and all you mentioned was Seamus."

Ginny panicked. She wasn't sure whether she should tell Harry about her encounter with Draco. She didn't want to turn a good situation into a possible fight. Slowly, she kissed Harry again and murmured, "I meant to say _a _familiar face. Sorry if I confused you."

Ginny continued her snogging session with Harry into the night, trying to ignore the guilt that was slowly spreading through her veins. She had lied to Harry twice in one day and was still keeping an immense secret from him.

She's dug herself a hole and now she can't get out.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please COMMENT or REVIEW. Sorry this chapter was so short. Again, I had writers block. The story is just the beginning so keep reading if you want to see what happens next. **


End file.
